Playful Kiss
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: Naruto has been in love with Sasuke since she first met him. Sasuke is the schools genius with no interest in girls. How will Naruto be able to make Sasuke fall in love with her when she is literally the schools dead last gaining horrible grades. Not to mention Sabaku no Garra is in love with our favorite blonde idiot. rated M for later chapters.
1. Love letter

**A/N: Well guys here is another fanfic from me. My other fanfic doesn't get much love so it made me sad and uninspired to write for that story. I might write some at a much slower pace, but I have been working on this one after watching the Korean drama playful kiss based of the Japanese manga itazura na kiss, which I've seen the anime as well. As this beginning chapter it's going to be pretty much the same as the Korean drama. But I am going to change future chapters so it will not follow how the drama goes or the anime. It's only going to have similar components. I am trying to add my own spin on it. For those of you who havn't seen the drama or the itazura na kiss just enjoy. I hope you all will enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't want to add this, but do to the many things being done here it has to. I dont own NARUTO Kishimoto-sama does. I don't own Playful kiss, nor do I own itazura na kiss by Tada Kaoru. But Sasuke fits the role of Naoki Irie (Japanese) Baek seung jo (Korean) very well. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Playful kiss**

**Chapter one: Love letter**

**Naruto**

The name is Namikaze Naruto daughter of Namikaze Minato owner of Uzumaki Mito noodles. My father inherited the noodle shop from my grandmother after she passed. Uzumaki Mito is my maternal grandmother. My mother being Uzumaki Kushina passed away when I was four years of age. That was so long ago since I am seventeen.

My grandmother passed away when I was twelve so it's been a little hard for father and I. But we still love each other very much.

My dad works so hard every day. He spends most of his time at the restaurant which means I handle the household chores. The good thing now is that we're finally moving to a new house.

I always wanted to live in a two-story house and finally I was getting my wish. We would no longer live in the old apartment, but a house.

The thought of it was really something. Dad worked hard saving up the money for the new house. He designed the plans and everything. It was truly something; he called it a masterpiece since he worked on it with one of his old buddies Yamato who was a master architect.

Things seemed like they would be good. I was in my senior year and things I felt were going to be quite lucky.

"Can't believe we are finally moving into the new house." My dad mused as he checked the noodles he set up to dry.

"Yea it's quite something. I am glad we can start over again dad. I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing last year for me. It's going to be something to remember." I told him checking the noodles along with him.

My dad looked at the clock. "You better get a move on or you'll be late for school." And he was right it was exactly the time for me to be leaving to school.

"Well dad we'll meet here so we can go home together." I told him with what he called the famous Uzumaki smile.

I kissed his cheek and ran out the door and head towards the school.

I was going to meet up with my two best friends, Hinata and Temari.

I ran to our usual meeting spot in the courtyard of the school. The schools name is Konoha High school.

"Naruto-chan!" Temari and Hinata said in unison. I ran to them giving them a smile and hugged them.

"You seem giddy today." Temari chirped. I nodded my head yes.

"Guys I have a feeling this school year is going to be amazing!" I told them as I twirled in a circle. My eyes were sparkling and I knew I was right about my assumption. This year would be great I just knew it.

~~'~~

It was lunch time and the girls and I were sitting at our usual table near the soda machines. Some of the other kids who were in our class were playing music and just hanging out.

"Hey Naruto how's the new house?" Temari asked.

"It's really nice. It's the first time we'll be living in a place so big. Dad really had his heart set on building this house. After all we stretched to pay it off I think it was worth it. Dad is happy and so am I. it's our little haven." I said with a smile as I ate some of the pot stickers dad packed for me. "But I haven't been able to clean the house at all." I sighed.

"You sure are lucky Naruto." Hinata said as she took a sip of her soda with grace.

"You should make Garra clean the house for you. He's always staring at you with a far gone look. Poor little brother." Temari said with a sigh. "He even joined the club because of you."

"I wouldn't say that I failed the first semesters test." I said with a frown. Ignoring what Temari said about Garra.

"Naruto you always complain when it comes to failing a test. We are in the low rank class. Nobody in our class passed that test. It's not like everyone is like Uchiha Sasuke Rookie of the year." Temari bellowed. "We are the dead lasts of the school." She said with a sigh.

I added a sigh of my own. I had that dream again, with him. I have had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke since freshman year. Problem is we are in different classes. He is in class 3-A and I am in class 3-F the lowest ranking class while he is in the class with all the smart kids.

I fell for him when I heard him give a speech at the entrance ceremony freshman year. To me he is my spirit of the forest. It's like he is there to protect me. Not that he actually knows who I am. He doesn't even know I exsist.

"I heard he passed his exam with a 100 again." Hinata added.

"The kid does have an IQ of 200." Temari said with a sigh. "Is he even human?" Temari added.

"Yea he's a genius." I said as I sighed dreamily with my fist cupping my cheek. "But I always said he wasn't human." I said dreamily. They looked at me with raised eyebrows. "He's a spirit. The spirit of the forest." I sighed again.

"Don't tell me you're still in love with that kid. I heard he is just following his brother's footsteps. I heard his brother is a genius too." Temari said as she sipped her drink.

"I am not in love with him anymore; I never really was in love. I just liked him." I said as a blush spread my cheeks.

"So you're talking in past-tense, hmm interesting Naruto." Temari hummed, this was getting so embarrassing.

Ino the president of the art club we had join in school, waved at me as she went and sat with her friends.

She got up and walked to the soda vending machine. She placed the money in and pressed her choice, but the soda did not come out. I watched her and she was slapping the machine trying to get her drink. That old stupid machine always got stuck. I knew how to handle it though.

I walked over to the machine with confidence. I wasn't really good at anything, but I was lucky. I was actually good at these kinds of situations.

I made it over to the machine. I placed my ear against it and hit my fist lightly against the machine looking to see exactly where the jam was. I found it and moved to the left five paces away from the machine. I snapped my neck to the left than the right.

I went and I kicked the machine with just the right amount of force. Just as I thought the can fell just as predicted. Ino looked at me in awe as she grabbed the soda. I went back to my chair with a triumphant smile on my lips. The almighty president ha, it shut her up.

She made it back to her table with her friends. "Thank you." She said in a low tone but loud enough for me to hear here.

It was the moment in where I felt Temari knock my side with her elbow. I turned to look at her and she motioned her head in the direction of the boy walking up the stairs. My heart started beating fast and my ears felt hot. Why did I have to see him now? I was so nervous. I turned away from him quickly looking from the corner of my eyes. He was walking over to where my friends and I are sitting. This action just made my heart race faster. There were girls who were following him, his typical fan-girls.

He was getting closer and closer. When he finally was behind me he walked passed. Ino got up and greeted him.

"Hey Sempai."Ino gushed to get Sasuke's attention.

He walked passed her and to the vending machine. The same one Ino had just used. He put his money in and was looking which drink he was going to pick. Ino walked over to him and held her drink to him.

"Here you can have this one. I just bought it so you can have it." She told him with a smile. He gave her a glare and then pressed the button to the one he wanted. The machine did nothing as it was stuck again. Ino gave a flirty giggle.

"My mom told me to tell your mom that she says hi." Ino said trying to converse with the Uchiha. He gave her another look that said why you are still here. Ino didn't take the hint and continued. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, my mom and your mom are close." Sasuke ignored her and continued to press the button hoping the drink would come out quicker so he can get away from the annoying blonde girl.

"Oh it's not working again." Ino said with mock innocence. "Naruto-Kouhai!" She yelled over to me and my heart was in my throat again. "It's not coming out." She said pointing to the machine as Sasuke was trying to figure out how to get it to come out.

I swallowed hard. I didn't like being put on the spot like this. It was when Sasuke turned and gave me an annoyed look that my heart was going to jump out my chest.

"That Kouhai helped me get this soda." Ino ratted my skills out to the boy I was in love with. "Come on Naruto-kouhai, hurry up!" I swallowed hard again and got up from my chair. I had little to no confidence in being able to do this again. It wasn't that I couldn't, but rather that Sasuke was the one I would have to do it for.

Ino moved Sasuke out of the way so that I could walk over and do the neat trick in getting the soda dispenser to release the stuck drink. I walked over looking away from his analyzing dark eyes.

I hated that his eyes were on me. They made the butterflies turn over in my stomach three-fold. I did the same routine over again placing my ear against the machine and knocking it gently with my fist. I moved to the left less gracefully due to the eyes that were on me.

I bit on my bottom lip as I moved my head to the left and the right rolling my shoulders. I closed my eyes tight and bit my lip again before I kicked the spot in where the jam was.

Sasuke had a mild shocked face on that I actually accomplished what he couldn't. He didn't say a word and I was still in shock and nervous of having him so close to me. I have always admired him from afar.

Ino went and got the soda for him and handed it to him. "I heard you got a perfect score this time too, right sempai?" Ino gushed as Sasuke was walking away she was following him.

"Naruto!" Temari yelled after watching what just happened. "Namikaze Naruto!" she yelled. "Namikaze Naruto!" she yelled once more but louder. I knew what she was trying to do. "Namikaze!" she yelled loud again. Adding "Naruto!" I was beyond embarrassed.

Sasuke turned around on the last yell Temari gave. I turned to see he was coming back. I gave a small smile and my eyes were wide. Maybe he was really going to thank me for getting him the soda. His eyes were on me until he made it to the vending machine were he bent down to get his change. He looked at me once more before he turned and left.

My eyes were wide as he didn't say a word. That guy was such a jerk. The least he could've done was say thank you.

We were now in the club and I was still in shock in not being recognized by Sasuke. I was totally depressed.

Temari scolded me. "That's why you should just confess." She said with a small glare. She hated to see me in such a state.

"Confess?" I said looking confused. The idea of confessing had never crossed my mind. I was so gutsy that I actually would have done so.

"We're going to be graduating soon. How long are you going to be like this?" Temari said in her way of trying to help me out. It was sort of working, but not really. I didn't know what I would do.

"I get it; he's so cold because I haven't confessed. It's so true. Since he doesn't know my feelings he can't express himself. Because he is shy." I said with a smile.

Hinata gave me a weird look of confusion.

"Alright, I got it." I said clapping my hands together. "I'll confess in a wonderful way." The problem was I didn't know exactly what to do. "But, how should I do it? I want it to be impressive and impact him."

"How are you going to pull that off Naruto-chan?" Hinata added.

"I don't know, Hinata-chan you read a lot of books. Why don't you give me some ideas?" I told her honestly.

"When animals mate they do a dance." Hinata added.

"A dance?" I asked slowly. My mind started playing in it's theater. The swan lake kind of theme and many different ballerinas around me joining in and finally Sasuke comes and as I jump in the air he catches me. Only when he catches me he flings me back rejecting me.

So my idea of a mating dance is definitely out. How can I express myself to Sasuke?

I would have to think of something different.

I was looking around the club again in search of ideas since my first one I shut down to burn. Ino and her friends walked into the classroom.

"So we meet again." She said with a smile and crossed her arms. "You're a senior aren't you supposed to be studying?" she asked me.

Temari came to my rescue. "Yeah! We don't do stuff like studying." She gave Ino a fake smile.

"Is something wrong with your throat, it seemed like your throat was going to rip back there." Ino said referring to the cafeteria incident. Temari was ready to strike, but Hinata held her back.

"Let me go! I am going to teach this bitch a lesson." Temari said as she struggled to break free.

"However, won't it be hard?" Ino asked me.

"Huh?" I said as I looked up at her. "What is?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." Her and her friends laughed. Then she motioned to my chest and hers with her hand. Her breasts were a lot larger than mine.

"Oh!" I caught on to what the blonde girl was aiming at. "Sasuke…also likes girls with big breasts?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said with added enthusiasm. "Isn't Sasuke-kun also a man too?" she said and I looked down to look at my under-developed breasts. "But why isn't Sabaku no Garra here yet?" she said changing the topic. She was the president of the club after all.

Garra, his brother Kankuro, Choji, and Shikamaru the lazy genius walked into the room. What Shikamaru did hanging out with the students from class 3-F was still a mystery to me. He was a student from class 3-A.

"Finally you got here." Ino said checking her acrylic nails. She didn't even look up at the group.

"Naruto." He said as he walked over to me and hugged me. I felt a little odd. He was one of my best friends little brothers. Not to mention he was a freshman, his brother being a sophomore.

Garra was a cutie, but he was too young. Not to mention he is my best friends little brother. I know he is in love with me, but I just can't feel anything but a sisterly love for him.

"I brought you something special today." He told me as he was handed the take-out container. He put it on the desk in front of me. "I know how much you love Ramen so I worked really hard to make this for you. I want you to eat it all okay." He told me with a smile. It's amazing how much Garra changed. He used to be so shy and quiet before. But we became friends and he started opening up, but when he started school here he treated me like a love-sick puppy.

"Thanks." I told him with a smile.

It was really nice of him to do this for me when he didn't really have to do such a thing.

"Eat it up while it's still hot." He said with a small smile.

"Enough of this jabber, let's start the art club. Garra you are today's model so I want you in the middle and pose in action. You guys are going to capture it." She said while pointing at us.

Ino set Garra in the middle and was deciding on his pose. While she was doing that I was eating the ramen. I would never turn down a bowl of ramen. The ramen tasted really good. It tasted similar to the one my dad makes.

While I was eating the ramen I couldn't help, but think of Sasuke. How can I even decide on confessing to him without making myself sound like such an ass? It seemed so impossible.

"How can you eat something so fattening?" Ino told me with a look of disgust.

"Garra says I am too skinny so I should actually gain some weight. Not everyone can have a slim frame like mines." I told her with a smirk. I was getting back at her for the small breasts comment.

She huffed and went back to setting Garra in the correct position. I finished my Ramen and Ino cleared her throat.

"Okay we are going to commence the exercise. We are going to capture action." She said clapping her hands together.

When I got home dad was already unpacking some of the boxes. He looked so happy, as he was setting things were he thought they belonged.

"Hey dad." I told him with a smile. He returned it with his goofy smile.

"Dad how did you confess to mom?" I asked him as I picked up the scissors and cut the string on one of the boxes.

"Why the sudden interest, don't tell me my little girl has a crush on some guy?" he said as he stopped trying to place the items in the house.

I would never tell my dad the truth. Not yet any way. If things were to go my way than maybe I might let dad know.

"No dad Hinata likes this guy and you know how shy she is. I was just trying to help her out." I lied, but there was no way I would ever truly feel comfortable about something like this.

"Well if that's the case." Dad said a little skeptic. "Your mom was the new student in school. We're talking about a lot of years ago. But your mom was known for her temper and I was the shy type. I couldn't very well approach her when she beat up all the boys who made fun of her." Dad said with a smile as remembering the nostalgia in such thoughts.

"Well it turns out she was getting bullied by a kid in our class and his older brother. I came to the rescue and it was love from then. I told her that I always admired her for her bold attitude I just didn't know how to approach her." He said with a smile as he brought out moms shrine. "We have a fine girl Kushina." He said with a smile. "You could always do it the old fashion way and tell her to write a love letter." He added.

A love letter?

It was perfect I could express my love and emotions through a letter. I wouldn't be able to proclaim my love face to face anyway.

"Thanks dad I think I'll let her know that definitely." I gave him a smile as I continued to unpack. I started thinking about what I was going to write in my letter.

~~'~~

I sat at my desk tapping my pen on the table. I really had no idea what to write in this letter. What would he say if I did give him this letter? Would he even read it?

* * *

**So should I continue with this? Let me know if I should. I am not really sure since I am skeptic at the moment. I hope you guys liked it. Also anyone interested in being my beta reader?**


	2. Fates Laugh

**A/N: First off I want to thank those of you who reviewed added this story to your favs and alerts it means a lot to me guys. Here is Chappy number two. Hope you enjoy it's a little shorter than the first chp, but I feel it ended in a good place.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the NARUTO Franchise. Though I wish I did.  
**

* * *

**Playful kiss**

**Chapter two: Fates laugh**

**Naruto**

I felt like crying as his words resonated in my head like a mantra. Why did this have to happen to me? The murmurs of other people's voices were getting to me.

"Did she really just confess to Sasuke-kun?" one girl whispered to another.

"She must have major guts to do such a thing." Another responded.

I felt so bad about this. My eyes felt watery. His words like a knife to my heart.

"_I hate, stupid girls." He said in a cold tone. _

Why did I have to write him a stupid love letter?

This is how it started.

~~'~~

That morning I looked over the letter about a dozen times to check for grammatical mistakes. I really tried hard to impress him. I prayed that deep down he would be impressed with the thoughtful words of heart put into the letter, but no I was dead wrong.

I placed the letter in his locker that morning I made sure that I put my name on it and my cellphone number. I didn't want to lose faith that this would work out and Sasuke-kun would be mine.

I waited almost all day for his response. I was nervous as butterflies swarmed my stomach. I didn't even know if he had read the letter yet.

It was during lunch time when I was sitting with Temari and Hinata that the worst day of my life happened.

Sasuke passed by and my stomach was instantly in knots. He didn't stop though as he made it up the stairs. Temari puffed at the bastard and started yelling my name like she had the other day.

"Namikaze Naruto!" she started. "Namikaze…!" she paused. "Naruto!" she yelled again. It was on her fourth yell that Sasuke turned around when he was at the top of the stairs. He placed his arms on the bar at the top balcony looking down. He looked so cool and I couldn't help the blush that spread my cheeks.

He pulled a paper out of his pocket and walked down the stairs again. When I looked at the paper in his hands it was the letter I had wrote to him. I had chosen the best paper I had. I cringed at the expressionless look in his eyes.

"Did you write this?" he asked me and I stood up in hopes that maybe he felt the same. I nodded my head once as a yes. I couldn't open my mouth as much as I wanted to ask him what he thought.

He handed me the letter back and my hopes soared that maybe he wrote his response back.

"Should I read it now?" I asked him.

He nodded his head yes. I gave him a smile and opened the letter. My smile fell when I looked at the piece of paper. "What is this?" I asked in disbelief. It was now that I realized that there was a group around us looking at the events taking place.

It was when Ino walked up to me and snatched the paper out of my hands and began to read. She started laughing so hard. "Oh my god she wrote him a love letter and Sasuke just corrected it as if it were a test paper." She laughed again. "He gave her a D-"she laughed again. My face had to be red from embarrassment.

"I hate, stupid girls." He said and I felt my world crumbling as I didn't know what to do in this predicament. All I could hear were the murmurs of the girls.

"How dare you?" Garra said as he snatched the letter from Ino. "Who told you that you can embarrass my Naruto-san like this?" Garra said sticking up for me. "Apologize to her." He demanded to Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at Garra with his onyx orbs and was going to turn around to go back up the stairs.

"I said apologize to her you jerk." Garra said getting impatient as he swung a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the punch quickly and quirked an eyebrow. "You cocky son of a bitch, apologize to her for humiliating her like this."

"I don't want to." Sasuke said coldly.

I felt my heart sink to my feet. How could this be happening to me? It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Why you bastard, Come on let's fight." Garra said bringing up his fists, before the fight could even begin principal Ōnoki walked into the room. The principal looked at the two who were going to fight.

"What is going on here?" Principal Ōnoki said. When he saw that one of the students involved in the commotion was no other than Uchiha Sasuke he stopped and smiled. "Sasuke why don't you go on ahead to study hall and I'll deal with the bad apples." He said giving Sasuke another smile.

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, but still acted like his indifferent self.

"Why are you letting him go like nothing? It isn't fair." Garra said looking at the major turn of eye that had just happened.

"Sabaku no Garra this being your first year at this school and you are causing a lot more trouble than is worth. Uchiha Sasuke is a prized pupil. I know he isn't the type to get into fights. Unlike you and what is written in your record." The principal explained.

It still wasn't fair. All Garra tried to do was defend me. I still felt like crap and his act of chivalry only added to make me embarrassed. I just hoped everything would get better after today.

~~'~~

I was extremely depressed. I got turned down by Sasuke in front of the whole school. I knew that for a while my life was going to be tortured. The stupid girls will never let me live it down.

Temari and Hinata didn't want to let me come home alone so they joined me. Garra being Garra followed as well and now we were in my house. Thank goodness it was the weekend and I wouldn't need to deal with the drama until Monday.

"Naruto I am glad your home." My dad said with a smile.

"Hello Namikaze-San" Temari and Hinata said respectfully and curtly bowed. Garra did the same, but addressed my father in a different way.

"Nice to see you again Tou-san."

"So what do you guys think of the place?" My father asked them. They looked around taking in the new house.

"This place is amazing. It's so western." Temari said looking at the western looking house.

"The place is really nice Namikaze-san." Hinata said.

"Naruto it's perfect." Garra said with a smile. I wondered what was going on in his mind.

"I am glad you decided to bring your friends today. I made tons of food." My father said while leading us to the dining room.

It was as if my father knew I was having a bad day. On the table was a major spread of all my favorite foods. Not to mention my dad's award winning noodles.

"Man I felt like I haven't had your dad's noodles in a year." Temari said eyeing the table.

"Help yourselves guys. I am grateful to you guys for being such good friends to my little girl." Dad said proudly.

"Dad!" I said in happily that at least he knew how to make this day just a little better.

We were all sitting at the table. It was a very nice thing for my dad to do.

"Wow these are amazing noodles. I know good noodles too, my granny chiyo has a noodle shop back in Suna. These have to be up there." Garra said enjoying the taste of the noodles. "Do I taste a hint of squid ink in these?" He asked.

"You have a sensitive pallet." My dad said with a smile.

"Is it just me or is the table a little slanted?" Temari asked as she placed her cup on the table and it slid a little.

"Of course not, why would the table be slanted?" My father said brushing off the idea of his perfect house being slanted.

There was a small tremor that hit the house, making the house release a creaking sound.

"Is the house supposed to creak like that?" Hinata asked.

"This house is sturdy as ever. It's built better than the other houses on this block." My father boasted.

It was when the tremors became larger that I started to panic.

"Dad there is an earthquake, we have to get out of here." It was when the house started to have beams falling down and the walls crumbling.

We all ran out of the house trying to escape the death trap. It was when my dad slapped his head and ran back into the house.

"Dad whatever it is let it go!" I yelled at him, but he brushed me off and ran into the house.

"I have to get Kushina." He yelled as he disappeared in the falling building.

I felt like I was falling. It was possible that I not only lost my home, but a possibility of losing my father due to this earthquake. The police and firefighters were on their way to the house.

"DAD!" I yelled calling to him. I wanted to run into the house just to make sure he was okay. Garra saw the distress on my face as the tears were falling. He ran into the house like a lunatic and wasn't giving up.

"That little brother of mine is insane." Temari said as she watched the act of lunacy here brother just did. Hinata hugged me trying to give me a comfort.

When the firefighters finally managed to get in the house Garra had already pulled my father out who was holding mom's shrine. I ran to my father and hugged him. He had scared the living day lights out of me. I really thought I was going to lose him.

The moment in where we were screaming for joy over the near death experience was recorded by the local news crew. We looked around the block to see that the only house to actually receive devastating damage was ours.

"We'll figure something out." My father said as he hugged me tight.

"Dad I was so scared that I was going to lose you." I told him through tears. He hugged me tighter.

"I am fine." He reassured me.

That night we stayed in a hotel. I wasn't so sure what was going to happen with us from now on.

~~'~~

(Monday morning)

"What are you guys going to do? Your dad practically spent all his savings on that house." Temari said as she and Hinata met me up so we could walk to school.

"I am really sorry for that Naruto-neechan." Hinata said with sympathy.

"Well dad got a phone call from some old friend. His friend offered us to stay in their house." I told them.

_Click, click._

"What was that sound?" Temari asked. We all looked around to see a women wearing a scarf on her head as well as dark shades taking pictures with a camera.

"Looks like your famous already." Temari joked. I just glared at Temari as we continued to make it to the school building.

"Give a donation of love!" a guy's voice yelled over a megaphone. "Anything at all will help Namikaze Naruto. She lost her home." The voice said again.

My face turned white. This was not happening to me. My luck seemed to be getting worse and worse by each passing day. When I saw who organized the rally, my face turned bright red.

"Garra!" I yelled at him as I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Stop this! I don't need all of this!" He was pushing my limits. I wasn't some kind of charity case.

It was like more bad luck was going to hit me when Sasuke started coming closer. I hid behind the pillar. I wasn't ready to see him not after what happened with the love letter. It would be too embarrassing to face him.

"Hey! Uchiha bastard this is all your fault!" Garra yelled at Sasuke. I face palmed myself at his bluntness. He didn't always used to be so blunt.

It seemed Sasuke had ignored him.

"I am talking to you Uchiha bastard. It's all your fault that my precious Naruto-san is having such bad luck. You cursed her didn't you? After you declined her all these bad things happened. She even lost her house." Garra continued.

"Are you saying I am the cause of a level five earthquake?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You might as well have been after you placed a curse on her. All this bad luck came upon her. You should at least help out in her cause." Garra said motioning one of the boxes in where they were collecting money in.

"All I have to do is give some money and you'll leave me alone?" Sasuke said taking out his wallet. That was where I stepped out from behind the pillar and walked over to them. I stopped him before he put the money in the box.

"Keep your money." I said angrily. "I don't need it. You are using that as an excuse to look down on people. I may not be as smart as you are, but I know that I can do anything I set my mind to." I told him proudly. If there was one thing I was proud of that was being able to reach limits I had been told were impossible to reach.

"Really, how about we make a bet?" Sasuke said. I looked at him and thought hard I could do anything I put my mind to.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Next terms test. You pass and I'll personally carry you on my back a lap around the school. You fail and you don't ever bother me again." He said threateningly.

"Deal, I will pass the next exams and make it into study hall. I'll prove that to you. A student from class 3-F can make it into study hall. Then you can't call me stupid." I told him with a humph.

"Deal." He said and turned on his heel and towards the school.

What the hell did I just get myself into?

~~'~~

"Who is this friend we are going to stay with? And why haven't I met them before?" I asked my father as we were in the van on our way to his supposed friend's house.

"He's my best friend. We used to live together before like a family and everything." My father smiled as if savoring the nostalgia. "He and his family moved away when we were still teenagers, so after that we lost touch. He saw the news when our house fell and he immediately recognized me and offered to let us stay with him and his family, such a nice guy." My father smiled once again.

"Seems like you loved this guy more than you loved mom." I joked and his face turned sour.

"Fuga was always the serious one of the two of us. Not to mention he met your mom as well. I almost fought him for your mom's love. But obviously we know the winner in that one." My father added boastfully.

"Dad your kind of lame when it comes to picking up women." I told him honestly.

"Well not everyone can have great looks like me. Unfortunately for me, my social skills with women is subpar." He said with a sigh.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked him.

"Of course, I know these streets like the back of my hand."

"Are you sure? These streets look really dark." I said looking at the darkened streets.

"These are the exact directions Fuga gave me. I am sure he wouldn't give me false directions. Looks like this is the house." He said stopping the van in front of a house.

"This guy must be loaded by the looks of this house." I said while admiring the huge estate where we stopped the car.

My father parked the van and got out going to the houses intercom. He pushed the button and the video turned on.

"Hello?" a female voice said sweetly.

"Umm yes is this Fugaku's home. I am Minato." My father said politely.

"Oh yes Minato, we've been waiting for you. I am so excited to have you living with us. I just unlocked the gate so come on in." The woman chirped happily.

"Okay thank you." My father said ending the intercom call. "Looks like this is the place, I'll take this in now so try taking in what you can." My father said as he walked onto the property.

I walked over to the back seat of the van getting my book bag and my stuffed fox. "Looks like we're starting in a new place Kurama," I told the stuffed nine tailed fox.

"Is there anything you need help with?" a voice came from the gate.

"No I think I can handle everything." I said politely. I turned to look in the direction of the voice and I screamed dropping not only my bag but Kurama. "What are you doing here?" I said with shocked eyes as I pointed at the person.

It was just my luck. I had to have done so many bad things in a past life to deserve such a shitty new one. I looked over at the plaque near the intercom. On the gold plaque was written the surname of Uchiha.

I had walked right straight into my enemy's home. How was I going to survive living in the same house as the love of my life? Holy shit!

* * *

**What did you guys think? ;D **

**Still looking for a Beta any body interested? If so PM ASAP.  
**

**Mucho Love 3 Don't forget to review.  
**

**Arigato (Gomawayo)  
**


End file.
